


And I'm Not Feeling Right

by SocialDegenerate



Series: *:･ﾟ✧Follow For More Soft Gladio✧ﾟ･: * [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Ignis is very tired, and as much as he loves Prompto the last thing he wants to do is take another detour for photography.“Stressed?” Gladio asked in a low voice as the car pulled back onto the road, and Ignis made a noncommittal noise.“We were getting close to our destination, and I was looking forward to a hot meal and a proper bed.”Prompto and Noctis were being loud enough up front that they didn’t hear a word, but Gladio made a sympathetic hum. “What do you need?”





	And I'm Not Feeling Right

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, threw together some fluffy smut because i like fluffy smut.

“Noct! Look at that _view_!”

Taking a deep breath, Ignis tried not to let his irritation show on his face. He’d been driving for hours, and as much as he enjoyed indulging his lovers, he just wanted to rest for a while; but he knew what was coming next.

“Can we go over there and take some pictures?” Prompto’s excitement was almost enough to soothe Ignis’ irritation, but that didn’t stop him from smoothly guiding the car to side of the road when Noctis agreed to the detour.

“Uhhh, Specs?” Noctis asked, but Ignis just popped his seatbelt and opened the door, unfolding himself out onto the side of the road.

“Noct,” Ignis said as he bent down to talk through Noctis’ open window, “I’m very tired. It’s a better idea for you to drive this detour.”

Noctis looked confused but he nodded, and so Ignis took a step back to allow Noctis to open his door and switch seats. Sliding into the backseat of the Regalia, Ignis settled himself into the comfortable interior and closed his eyes. He wasn’t all that surprised when he heard Gladio’s seatbelt click, the man moving to the middle seat and nudging Ignis until he changed from leaning against the stiff door to leaning against Gladio’s warm shoulder.

Ignis had to admit that it was an improvement, especially when Gladio slipped a hand behind him to rub a gentle thumb against his neck.

“Stressed?” Gladio asked in a low voice as the car pulled back onto the road, and Ignis made a noncommittal noise.

“We were getting close to our destination, and I was looking forward to a hot meal and a proper bed.”

Prompto and Noctis were being loud enough up front that they didn’t hear a word, but Gladio made a sympathetic hum. “What do you need?”

“Right now?”

“Yep,” Gladio said, and he pulled Ignis a little closer.

“Well,” Ignis said, “I could go for a nice roast and a glass of red.”

Ignis cracked a smile when Gladio just sighed, imagining the eye roll he was surely giving.

“Yeah, lemme just pull a fucking rack of behemoth out from the boot,” Gladio huffed, barely managing to keep down his laugh. “What can I do for you _right now_?”

His eyes still closed, Ignis took a few deep breaths. He could easily have fallen asleep against Gladio’s shoulder, letting his solid warmth and the Regalia’s smooth movements soothe him, but now that he was so close to Gladio there was something he wanted a little more than sleep.

Slowly opening his eyes, Ignis reached across to pull the book from Gladio’s other hand, taking note of the page number before snapping it closed and dropping it onto the seat.

“Iggy,” Gladio started, but Ignis just took hold of Gladio’s wrist, gently guiding his hand over and down until his fingers were pressed against Ignis’ upper thigh. Gladio didn’t need any instruction after that, and Ignis let him go as Gladio began to rub his leg, his fingers sometimes sliding teasingly across Ignis’ inner thighs and the growing erection in his tight pants.

“You sure?” Gladio asked in a low voice, and Ignis just nodded and closed his eyes again as Gladio maneuvered them into a slightly better position, tucking his arm more securely around Ignis’ shoulders and turning a little to give himself more room to work.

Leaning his entire weight against Gladio, Ignis focused on releasing the tension from his shoulders, relaxing into his lover’s body as his teasing hand became more sure.

“I’m going to pull you out now,” Gladio warned, his lips against Ignis’ hair before moving down to trail light kisses down his face. Ignis gave a pleased little shiver from his deep, heated voice, and when Gladio turned a little more, Ignis pressed his face against Gladio’s bare chest.

“Keep talking?” Ignis requested, and he felt Gladio’s chest rumble with quiet laughter.

“Anything for you,” Gladio said, and Ignis smiled as he felt the way Gladio’s voice vibrated in his chest.

He felt warm and loved, and the hand slowly unbuckling his belt was just the ulwaat berry on the top. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being the main driver for the group, far from it; but it was nice to be the one who got to relax on the ride for once, and it was doubly nice to be able to cuddle up to Gladio at the same time.

“Let me take care of you,” Gladio said, and he squeezed Ignis’ shoulders a little. Drawing down the fly of Ignis’ pants, he managed to expose Ignis’ cock to the air with minimal squirming, his touch almost reverent as he ran his fingers down Ignis’ hard, flushed dick.

Ignis moaned into Gladio’s chest, and if the other heard him they didn’t say anything about it.

“Don’t hide,” Gladio said, and he craned his neck down to drop a kiss to the top of Ignis’ head. “Let me hear you.”

Ignis could never deny Gladio anything, and he turned his head just enough to avoid muffling his noises against Gladio’s chest.

“You always sound so beautiful,” Gladio murmured, his fingers lightly wrapping around Ignis’ cock with his thumb rubbing gently against the head. Ignis’ pleased moan was louder this time, and he cracked open his eyes enough to see Prompto staring at him with wide eyes from the front seat.

“Oh, _c’mon_ ,” Prompto whined, causing Noctis to glance back over his shoulder. Frowning, Ignis lifted a lazy hand to point in the direction Noctis should have been looking, his expression easing when Noctis whipped back around to pay attention to the road.

“Got something to say?” Gladio asked with a laugh, grinning at Prompto. He received an exaggerated pout in reply, Prompto scrambling around to kneel on the seat and wrap his arms around the headrest.

“This isn’t _fair_ ,” Prompto whined, and in return Gladio changed his grip, starting long, slow strokes that left Ignis making constant little sounds as he rocked his hips into Gladio’s hand.

“What isn’t fair?” Gladio asked. “You wanted to take photos, so we’re going to take photos. Iggy wanted a handy, so I’m going to give him one.”

“Well, _yeah_ , but…” Prompto trailed off, and he sat back properly into his seat with a huff. Drawing his knees up, he sank into an exaggerated sulk, jumping slightly when Gladio put his foot against the back of the chair and jolted it a little.

“It’ll be your turn once we’ve stopped for the night. Just focus on getting your photos and then we can all do something together.”

“Okay!” Prompto grinned over his shoulder, all traces of his previous mood gone in a second. Picking up his camera to fiddle with the settings, he began to hum along with the radio, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to watch what was happening behind him.

“We’re surrounded by idiots,” Gladio mumbled into Ignis’ hair, and Ignis gave a laugh that turned into a moan when Gladio began stroking him faster, talented fingers pressing against all of his sensitive spots and turning him into a desperate, leaking mess.

“It’s going to be messy if I let you come like this,” Gladio said, gently running his thumbnail down the thick vein on the underside of Ignis’ cock. “You wanna come in my mouth instead?”

Ignis curled up a little as Gladio’s words hit his very core, his hips jerking upwards as a fresh trail of precome slid from his cock. “You should probably be quick, whatever you’re going to do.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” Gladio said, and after trailing one last set of kisses against Ignis’ hair and face he unwound himself, making Ignis support himself again as he shuffled back to give himself enough room to lean down and lick up the precome he’d pulled from Ignis’ cock.

Ignis nearly shouted at the feeling of Gladio’s warm, wet tongue against his throbbing cock, one of his hands grabbing at the Regalia’s door while the other landed in Gladio’s hair, sliding down to cup the back of his neck.

Gladio’s mouth felt like perfection and one of his hands managed to slip inside Ignis’ pants, his fingers playing with Ignis’ balls just the way he knew Ignis liked.

Ignis hadn’t been lying when he’d said that Gladio needed to be quick, and it was worse when Gladio made wet sounds as he sucked Ignis’ cock, taking as much as he could without choking before pulling back to focus on the head and then repeating the cycle until Ignis thought he would lose his mind.

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis moaned before too long, his fingers curling a little in Gladio’s hair. “Gladio, love, I’m going to come.”

Gladio’s answering hum had Ignis’ breath hitching as the vibrations travelled up his cock to where his orgasm was building in his gut. Prompto was now watching them intently, his eyes bright when Ignis caught and held his gaze.

Prompto licked his lips, more out of reflex than any attempt to be seductive, but the sight combined with Gladio suddenly sucking him _hard_ had Ignis crying out, his hips thrusting up into Gladio’s mouth as he felt Gladio’s throat work around him to swallow the come flooding his mouth.

When Gladio finally pulled away, having kept gently sucking Ignis through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Ignis broke away from Prompto’s stare to look down and see a line of come and saliva connecting the head of his cock to Gladio’s mouth. It had him gasping to catch his breath, and it was almost disappointing when Gladio licked his lips and broke the thin strand.

“What about you?” Ignis finally managed to ask, his eyes helplessly trained on Gladio’s slick, swollen lips. They were beautiful and plush on a normal occasion, but they were beyond words whenever they were swollen from kisses or cock.

“We’re almost there,” Gladio said, his voice just a touch rougher than usual. “I can wait until the ride back, or I think there’s a haven around here somewhere.”

Ignis nodded, anticipation already building up as he thought about what he could do with Gladio and, later on, what the four of them could do together. As Gladio had said, the car soon came to a stop at the side of the road, and it was only then that Ignis thought to make himself presentable again.

“You wanna stay here?” Gladio asked, reaching out to fix the collar of Ignis’ shirt. “You looked pretty tired before.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ignis said with a smile, snagging Gladio’s hand and lifting it to kiss the back before tangling their fingers together. “After all, I’m suddenly feeling much better.”

With a cheeky grin and a pointed look down at the hard bulge in Gladio’s pants, Ignis opened his door, pulling Gladio out into the windy afternoon air and following along behind their other lovers, who were suddenly that much more eager to finish quickly.

Ignis couldn’t _possibly_ imagine why that might be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
